The Show
by Queenie and Kate
Summary: Well Angel has entered a beauty pageant for drag queens... And Collins... hehe, he has some interesting things to deal with now.
1. The Letter

Walking through the cold street with snowflakes falling all around me I smile as I think of Angel and the apartment

Walking through the cold street with snowflakes falling all around me I smile as I think of Angel and the apartment. I can't wait to get home for several reason the first is, of course, my love Angel the second is that it's really cold outside. I still can't believe that I found him, and that I have what so many people spend so long looking for, I tun onto my block still thinking about him and wondering what he's wearing today, I didn't get to see because I had an early meeting. I smile as I think about how beautiful he is, just lying there and sleeping peacefully looking perfect, as always. He's been so excited lately about this show, a beauty pageant I guess. Mimi found out about it and he entered, it's all drag queens, all I know is that he's ecstatic about being in it and at some point I have to make an appearance and walk him down a catwalk. I'll be there watching anyway but as far as I know that's the only time I ever have to participate. Shaking my head I look up at the cloudy gray sky, we've been having weather like this for the past week but at least Angel will cheer me up when I get home, he always does. 

I go into the building, rubbings my hands again to try and make them warm and I walk up the stairs to our little apartment, it's small–only a tiny bedroom and a living area attached to a counter with a sink, stove and microwave that's our kitchen. I actually like it, we don't really need a lot of space—except for Angel's huge wardrobe which we somehow managed to squeeze into the closet and half of the dresser which I don't mind sharing. That's pretty much all we could get into that room, a bed (which we make very good use of I might add) and a dresser. Getting to the top of the stairs I reach for my keys wondering where they are. Slightly annoyed I put down the binders containing lesson plans, papers to be marked and other assignments that I have to mark tonight so I can be free for this show on the weekend. After a minute of going through my pockets I finally find my keys and open the door to find Angel cooking.

"Hey you," I say while walking over to him. He's wearing a new outfit: a blue skirt, a blue and green shirt with heels and a dark brown wig. I place my binders down on the table and then put my arms around him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I remark before giving him a long and passionate kiss. Angel has got to be one of the most beautiful people in the world with his completely unblemished mocha skin, dark brown eyes, and a great body. I'm still not entirely sure what made him choose me but I'm so glad that he did. "So what have you been doing all day?" I ask genuinely interested.

I smile comes over his already happy face as he stands there in my arms. "Mimi came over for a while to help me get ready for the pageant tomorrow, we picked out what I'm going to wear and everything. I'm so excited!" He exclaims and I laugh out of happiness and because he looks SO adorable at the moment. Without missing a beat he continues talking—which he spends a lot of the time doing—and goes on. "But I do need your help with one thing, I'm still not sure which song to do for the talent portion of the pageant. You know the two I was thinking of? My favourites that I made up and spent all last month working on? I can't decide between the two but I was thinking of the faster one." Standing there beaming up at me I know he truly is an angel and I kiss him again.

"I think the faster one might impress judges more because it looks more complicated, I can never figure out how you can do that—it's amazing," I answer, then smelling something I look over his shoulder and realize he had been cooking. "What we you making?" 

He looks at the kitchen behind him and sweetly answers, "Dinner, and it's a surprise so sit down." I move my binders so that they're not where we're eating and do as I'm told. He bends down to get a pan out of the oven and then places two steaming plates on the table. How he manages to actually make such wonderful meals with the little money we have is beyond me but I'm glad he can. I look down at the vegetables on pasta he made as he joins me and I take a little bite, noticing that it's hot. Angel laughs at my expression and takes a small bite himself. Having finally swallowed it despite its temperature I take a sip of water and beam at him. "This is really good, thanks sweetie."

"Your welcome, but did it hurt your mouth? I know it's a little bit hot…" He says, his voice trailing off and sounding concerned. 'A little bit hot?" I think, wondering what his idea of really hot is, but he's always liked his food steaming so I shouldn't have been surprised.

"It's great, just hotter than I expected," I comment and Angel jumps up.   
"Whoa are you okay?" I ask, wondering what the hell is going on, as he's not usually prone to jumping up excitedly in the middle of meals even when he's hyper. 

"Yes yes everything's great!" He says smiling while almost jumping up and down. "I just remembered that I got a letter from the pageant people today and I didn't open it because I wanted someone to be excited with when I open it so I still have it! One minute I'll be right back!" He runs into the bedroom and I smile at how much energy he has, and the fact that he really is cute when hyper. He bounces back into the room holding a letter and sits down in my lap. I wrap my arms around his waist as he grabs my fork and starts to open the letter. He rips it out of the envelope and unfolds it while grinning at me. "So what do you think this is?" He asks holding the letter and looking at it.

"I have no idea," I say truthfully not being able to imagine what it is. Granted I couldn't imagine what people did to get ready for a beauty pageant so me not knowing this isn't surprising. He slowly unfolds the letter but holds it at an angle that I can't see what's written. I look to him expectantly while his eyes skim over the text and a smile begins to form on his face. He gets to the end of the end of the letter and steals a glance at me. "What?" I ask, wondering why he's looking at me like that. With that said he bursts into a fit if hysterical laughter.


	2. An Explanation

Looking at him I wonder what on Earth is going on. "Um, sweetie?" I ask timidly as he almost falls off my lap while laughing. All right this isn't normal... "Angel, what's so funny?" I ask, hoping to get a coherent answer. 

"I...you...pageant..." He says between fits of laugher and I wonder what's going on. I know he wouldn't be laughing if he couldn't be in it so it defiantly wasn't that but I couldn't figure of what the hell it was. Finally, slightly calmer Angel managed to speak. "Um, Tom baby they added an event to the program," after saying this with a bemused smile he kiss my lips then burst out laughing again. 

I smile at his kiss and return it gently then look on confused as he begins laughing again. What did he mean by `added an event?' For some odd reason I have a very uneasy feeling that this will require me doing something, what this something is I don't know but... "Angel? What... would you like to tell me what's going on?" I ask, unsure of whether or not I want to know. He nods still chuckling to himself. "Baby... you know that saying about walking in someone else's shoes?" 

I nod slowly my mind trying to process this. Does this mean I have to be someone else? Do they want me to walk someone other than Angel down that catwalk? Because if that's what this is about I really don't want to. I would do anything for him, but that doesn't mean I'd necessarily enjoy it. What else would they want us to do? I shake my head, not being able to think of anything other than that. "So do they want us to walk with other people's boyfriends?" I ask quietly. This led Angel to another fit of laughter while shaking his head. 

"No, no nothing like that," he assured me while still laughing. "They added this event last week, the mail must have been delayed or something," he said with a giggle leaving me wondering what's going on. 

Getting slightly nervous as well as impatient I plead, "Angel, please just tell me." 

"All right," he said still smiling. The people at the pageant want all of our wonderful boyfriends to see exactly what we go through everyday." Laughing he kisses me on the lips as I sit in shock, trying to figure out precisely what's going on. He couldn't mean that... no wait, he could. `Please tell me that I misunderstood,' I think. I look into his beautiful dark brown eyes with the knowledge that I'm probably right. He looks good in drag but come on! Picture me in a skirt! It just doesn't work! I mean he's drop dead gorgeous in a shirt but I think me in a skirt would be a little different. Deciding that actually asking might help I manage to say, "Angel... Are you telling me that I have to..." 

He pouts those amazing red lips and mockingly pretends to be sad. "Aww Tom don't you want to? Why not? I mean you don't think that wearing skirts is icky and gross? And I promise that no matter what those insane little redheaded boys said, wearing skirts does not turn people into ladies. I mean just look at Maureen." The look in his eyes tells me that he isn't hurt or mad that wearing a skirt isn't high on my list of priorities; however, this weekend I am all his. 

Laughing at the remark about Maureen I smile at him. "First of all I know quiet well that wearing a skirt doesn't turn anyone into a girl, I have very good proof of that," I laugh while pulling him back onto my lap. Between planting little kisses up and down his neck I say, "I promised you I'd enter this pageant with you and I meant it. I'd do anything for you." I would too, putting on a dress isn't really sacrificing anything. Well it might mean putting up with some crap from Roger but that's not a big deal as I'm bigger than he is. Running my hands over his back I smile, looking into those eyes. "So tell me what all you have to do." 

His eyes lighted up again with so much energy and passion, I don't know how he does it. "Well we had four events but this makes five," Angel winks and nudges me. "The first part is on the catwalk, it's causal and I'm going to wear my white denim skirt and my white T-shirt you bought me that says Angel on it. You know the one I mean my Collins?" I nod, remembering when I'd bought for his birthday, it was all sparkly and reminded me of him. "And than there's the formal part, which is when I need you in a suit for," he continued while playing with my dreadlocks happily. "And then of course, there's the talent section and an interview." 

"What are you going to wear for this formal part?" I wonder, trying to mentally go through his wardrobe imagining what he would choose but not being able to guess as he has so many different things from his many trips to thrift stores. 

"It's new so don't bother guessing," he said reading my thoughts. "And it's a surprise so no I'm not going to show or tell you you'll just have to wait." With that he kissed me again, silencing my objection to surprises, as his tongue enters my mouth I run my hand over his smooth leg and freeze. 

End of Chapter 2 


End file.
